moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Clone troopers
In the Star Wars ''prequels and the ''Clone Wars TV series, clone troopers 'are a mainstay of the events that take place during that time period in the ''Star Wars ''universe. Created by the cloning labs of Kamino from the DNA of notorious bounty hunter Jango Fett, the clone troopers form the military power of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. They are placed under strict combat education during their growth and emerge from the Kaminoan clone factories as elite fighting machines. Unlike the robotic armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, clones are capable of thinking more creatively, making them superior fighters. The clone troopers are the predecessors of the Stormtroopers employed following the Republic's reformation into the Galactic Empire. During the Galactic Civil War, the Empire built up its military primarily by recruiting humans from various planets into their stormtrooper ranks rather than relying solely on cloning. Eventually, Jango Fett's clones were phased out of the Imperial Army completely. In virtually all of their appearances, clone troopers are shown to be killed in tremendous numbers. It is interesting to note that they are superior combatants to their stormtrooper successors in the original Star Wars trilogy. In ''Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, the clone troopers are portrayed either physically or through CGI makeup by Temuera Morrison, who played Jango Fett. In the TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, all clones are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Individual clones A number of notable clone characters have appeared throughout the Star Wars franchise. Listed below are the various named individual clone troopers that have died throughout Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * '''Tag - Member of Shadow Squadron; killed after his Y-Wing collided with Matchstick's ship. * [[Matchstick|'Matchstick']]' '- Member of Shadow Squadron; his Y-Wing suffered damage during a mission and he crashed into Tag's ship. * O'Niner - Sergeant of Domino Squad; killed by droid commandos at Rishi Outpost. * Cutup (CT-4040) - Member of Domino Squad; devoured by a Rishi eel. * Hevy (CT-782) - Member of Domino Squad; sacrificed himself by blowing up Rishi Outpost. * Fil (CC-3714) - Killed on Vassek 3 by General Grievous' pet roggwart Gor. * Niner - Killed on Vassek 3; blown up by a MagnaGuard with a rocket launcher. * Bel - Killed on Vassek 3; blown up by a MagnaGuard with a rocket launcher. * Cameron - Killed on Maridun by a Mastiff phalone. * Lucky - Killed on Maridun by a Mastiff phalone. * Flash - Killed on Maridun by a Mastiff phalone. * Axe - Leader of Blue Squadron; his V-19 was shot down during the Battle of Ryloth. * Slammer - Member of Blue Squadron; shot down during the Battle of Ryloth. * Kickback - Member of Blue Squadron; shot down during the Battle of Ryloth. * Tucker - Member of Blue Squadron; shot down during the Battle of Ryloth. * Swoop - Member of Blue Squadron; shot down during the Battle of Ryloth. Category:Clones Category:Cannon Fodder Category:Star Wars Category:Extras Category:Article stubs